unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Seyl
Yuki Seyl (セイルゆき Seiru Yuki) is the only known mage capable of Weather Arts, and was the Co-Guild Ace of the Mermaid Heel Guild and also an S-Class Mage. She is known for being a very infamous "Sea Lord", and also for being a Pirate-Mage with a bounty on her head of 155,000,000. Appearance Yuki has wavy orange hair described by some to be long, and had been noted as her signature and light brown eyes. She normally wears a bikini top over her skinny build which ranges in patterns from being green-teal and striped to yellow with red diagonal stripes and red stars. Normally she wears jeans to cover her legs and wears ribbon sandals. Her appearance is noted to be a lot like Cana in which she has stated that she had known Cana long ago, and so she wanted to grow up to look like her. To accesorize Yuki wears a black belt with a silver buckle and also silver decorations like silver bullets scattered to the right, and a holster on the left. She has stated to many people that she got her guild mark on her leg to hide a burn she accidentally got as a child, and also has the same reason for the swirly tatoo on her right shoulder. She also occasionally has a violet bag, or wears pearl earings. Personality Yuki is known for being a very kind and cheerful young woman, often complimented on her beauty. She is known to always be helpful in the toughest of times and is also often compared to b e the Mirajane of Mermaid Heel. Although being so kind and cheerful she is known to have a deadly temper, and that when men are very hotheaded or perverted she will either scold them or attack them with full force. She is known to also be the type of person happy to help get revenge, or get revenge for others by attacking those who she seeks revenge on with lightning or another element of weather in some way, when they least expect it. History She had grew up as an orphan in Lilac Town, not knowing who here real parents were had sadden her and in the earlier years of her life had shut everyone out and been cold. The day she was adopted she had become such a nicer person, only to find out she was bought into slavery. For moths she had worked, and was beaten and scorched multiple times, the main places being on her leg and right soulder now covered in her guild mark and tatoo. Eventually she was able to revolt at age eight, with the help of the other slaves, and they successfully destroyed them all due to her magic potential erupting around her, then allowing her to go and live on her life in peace. She had grown up on the streets and had been shown to be able of defeating bullies and also many of the heartless dark guilds members from around town then being noticed by a young man who decided to adopt her. Her adopted father then decided to take her on vacation to Climapeia, the land where the weather is never the same. Here she developed her magic and discovered her adopted father to be one of the Great Sea Lords. At her fathers death she was given his title, and her magic was made an official magic, and she was then also inducted into the ranks of Mermaid Heel. Synopsis Barbanegro Arc This arc starts with Yuki sitting alone in a bar, drinking a tall glass of beer, navigating a course for the Mermaid Heel Guild Hall, which is then revealed to be a floating island. She continues to quietly sip her beer, until the infamous pirate-mage, Captain Barbanegro walks up to Yuki and starts flirting with her. She soon gets annoyed at his pressence and tells him to go away. After he then is rejected he continues to agitate her, and says that he is the strongest pirate-mage, a beauty like herself should be happy to be in his pressence, leaving her to scowl at him. She then says not to be so sure about his bounty being the highest, as she then tells him his bounty of 800,000 is nowhere close to her bounty of 17,000,000 at the time. Magic and Abilities Weather Arts: After being made on her vacation to Climapeia with he adopted father, Yuki invented this magic and has known to use a Bo Staff for the casting medium. This magic allows Yuki to summon forth all of the weather stored in Climapeia and also to manipulate the weather of the surroundings to create spells and attack the target using this weather. This magic has also shown to give the caster knowledge on all Oceanography and weather patterns to each respected region. She has shown to have memorized all signs of a storm and has also the knowledge of when a storm will hit precisely. Her spells also sometimes will appear within soap bubbles which are known to roam Climapeia, and also store weather without popping until someone allows them to pop. These bubbles can withstain high pressures, and cause massive dmage no matter where. *'God Altar': When cast Yuki jabs here spear into the ground and storm clouds then swirl around the sky, the center beginning to trail down to the Bo Staff. Yuki then throws it from the ground into the center and it becomes struck with lightning, the magical energy in Forecast then shaping the lightning into the shape of a dragon and falling towards the ground, and once hitting the ground causes lightning to erupt from below the ground. This spell if making contact with a living target will knock them unconscious by the immense magical energy then added to their bodies. *'Snow God: Empty Burst': Yuki throws Forecast at the target and it then multiplies and becomes a blizzard. On hitting the ground the staves then erupt in giant pillars of snow, and swarm around Yuki and the target, these pillars then striking them, and eventually sinking into the ground. After sinking the pillars into the ground they erupt below the target(s) and cause severe damage, the staff returning through this storm to Yuki's hand. *'Wind Katana Edge': Holding Forecast out in front of her like a sword a giant wind blows up the staff, then becoming a katana made of wind, and the wind edge then expanding out whenever cast and knocking through multiple opponents at once, and this then also cause targets to be knocked very far back at the attack. The wind has also been shown to either pick up and toss obstacles or cut straight through them in the respected situations. *'Heat Cyclone': This spell causes a cyclone of red swirling wind to pour off of Forecast and causes the opponent to be heated up and catch onto flame, then collapsing due to high damage. Depending on how hot Yuki wants it, the strength of the attack changes, for example she can hit people and they remain in tact, but she can also melt through solid metal. *'Cloud Dragon': This spell is somewhat like God Altar, but Yuki instead throws Forecast into the air, clouds forming around it. These clouds are made out of heavy sea fog, which cause it to act like a tsunami when hitting the ground. Once raining down these clouds take the shape of a dragon made of the clouds, and on impact the clouds spiral around in a wind barrier, and close in on the opponent, sending wave after wave of water. *'Virgo' Wave: This spell is used after Yuki slashes the air, a gigantic wave then forming. She does this three times, moving at high speeds to make the gigantic waves all around, them all crashing down onto the opponent, and causing them to be washed out in a giant spiraling wave. *'Cloud Whip': From the tip of the Bo Staff: Forecast she makes a long wisp of sea clouds, and this whip is capable of retracting or expanding. Once lashing out, the whip also unleashes waves of water when it is slammed against something, making this spell very useful for holding off a large amount of enemies. *'Thunder Storm Downpour': Yuki normally casts this spell by propelling herself high into the air then causing soap bubbles to form in the air with black clouds, which then propel downwards and on impact erupt into strikes of lightning. *'Cat's Alley': Yuki spins her Bo Staff and unleashes nine different rays of weather; lightning, heat, cold, rain, clouds, wind, snow and ice, which then all strike in different directions, causing massively different effects and damage onto a wide variety of opponents. *'Forecasting': This spell allows Yuki to predict an opponent’s movements and increase her own senses so she is heightened to dodge it. This spell is known to also work in other variations throughout the Seven Warlord Arts, although hers especially allows her to predict tactics and strategies without seeing any war plans. This is also known to work on the weather. **'Harpy Dance': After heightening her senses and speed she then forms wing made out of sea clouds, allowing her to move like the mythical sea creature known as the harpy. She then twirls around at high speeds, dodging multiple attacks, and every time she opens the sea cloud wings and flaps a giant wave of water is released. *'Colore Castello': This spell being named after the castle in Climapeia is one of her favorites. Using her staff she makes a copy of the castle there which is made out of mist to form a building, with other unique forms of weather holding it together. She uses this castle to her advantage by sending all of her opponents into this castle and conjuring up immense storms inside to destroy them before they figure out where she is hiding *'Acrobelano': Forecast is swung around at a high speed unleashing high amount of mist, which Yuki then fires from the tip knocking the target back. Once this spell is finished the air strike appears to dissipate but then reappears, flaring colors like a rainbow, striking the targets multiple times again. Transformation Magic: Like multiple other members of the Seven Sea Lords and Mermaid Heel she has been shown to transform. Among the other Seven Sea Lords she has shown to be capable of transforming into her specialty mythical creature, hers being the Mermaid, Aislin's being the Gorgon and Lapin's being the Harpy. *'Mermaid': This spell transforms her legs into a tail, and also her clothes into more whimsical, mermaid-like clothing. In this form she is shown to have amazing swimming capabilities and also be shown to have a higher a higher level of hand to hand combat. She has shown her tail to be able to slap the target and smash things open with an amazing amount of capability. Equipment Bo Staff: Forecast: Yuki has been shown to use a blue Bo Staff to channel her Weather Arts magic. This Bo Staff is shown tohave the capabilities of deflect magical attacks, or physical attacks by hitting with the tip, then unleashing a small blue disk of light which then sends it away from Yuki's body. The Bo Staff has been shown to also transport things like the weather from Climapeia into the area of the Bo Staff. Sly Vixen Galleon: The Sly Vixen Galleon is the ship that the Foxy Rose Pirates use to cross the seas. This galleon is known for its immense size, and their infamous captain, who is actually Yuki. Category:Characters